La calma antes de la tempestad
by Lyan
Summary: 100 oneshots sobre la vida diaria de los personajes de Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Más allá de la guerra que libran, hay personas en cada uno de esos soldados, y tienen miles de historias que contar. Hoy, Ike y Soren. / Cerrando los ojos, Soren susurra "gracias", Ike responde "déjame dormir", y ambos entienden "te quiero."


**N/A: **¡Hola :3! Como podéis ver, he decidido intentar el reto de los 100 temas de Fire Emblem. No sé cuantos lograré hacer, porque no tengo mucha constancia en estas cosas, ¡pero me esforzaré por escribir todos los que pueda! Cada uno tendrá 1000 palabras exactas, y pueden ser gen, het, slash, femlash...lo que me apetezca ese día. Tengo preferencia por algunas parejas (como Ike y Soren) pero no me limitaré solo a ellos, ni muchos menos. ¡Después de todo, el mundo de Tellius tiene mucho que ofrecer ~! (Todos los oneshots estarán situados en FE10, porque es el único que me he pasado).

Y...¡ya no tengo nada más que decir! ¡Disfrutad de la lectura!

**Tema:** 38. Sleep

**Pareja:** Soren/Ike

**Situación**: Parte 3 de Radiant Dawn.

**Disclaimer: **La saga de Fire Emblem en general y Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn en particular no me pertenecen a mi. Son de Intelligent Systems y Nintendo. Yo me limito a jugar con sus personajes.

* * *

_SLEEP ~ O porqué Soren nunca trabaja tanto como quisiera._

* * *

La gente tiende a pensar que los inteligentes planes de Soren surgen de la nada, como si los pensara de manera espontánea, pero detrás de cada ataque meticulosamente planeado hay horas de sueño perdidas, la misma silla incómoda de siempre y ojos carmesí que se cierran por el cansancio bajo el candor de las velas.

Por muy inteligente que uno sea, crear tácticas y estrategias lleva tiempo y esfuerzo; tiempo que Soren no tiene, pues durante el día debe encargarse de administrar las finanzas y provisiones de el ejército, un trabajo tedioso e inacabable que nadie más sería capaz de hacer. Tampoco puede pasarse todo el día con la cabeza metida entre libros porque entonces Ike se queja de que no socializa bastante o de que no le da el sol y con tal de complacerle, pierde horas preciosas que después debe recuperar por la noche.

Esta noche en particular, Soren teme que no dormirá ni un minuto. Para mañana a primera hora tiene que tener alguna idea de como afrontarán el ataque, pero por mucho que mira el mapa su cerebro se niega a reaccionar. ¡Y no tiene sentido! Ha hecho esto miles de veces antes, ya conoce la forma de pensar del enemigo, la manera en que se organiza (todo sea dicho, Micaiah no es una estratega precisamente brillante)_._ ¿Por qué le cuesta tanto anticipar sus movimientos, prever las contingencias? Todo el mundo depende de él, no puede fallarles solo porque tenga un poco de sueño.

Furioso consigo mismo, Soren endereza su postura en la silla y abre bien los ojos. Todo es cuestión de centrarse. Está seguro de que tarde o temprano hallará el error en sus razonamientos, la pieza faltante en el puzle...

—Soren —susurra una voz en su oído, grave y adormecida. Asustado, el mago da un respingo en su asiento y se gira de golpe, solo para encontrarse con Ike a menos de veinte centímetros, sin camiseta, aún medio dormido y obviamente enfadado.

—¿Te he despertado? —pregunta Soren frunciendo el ceño. Desde que comparten tienda le preocupa mantener despierto a Ike por las noches con la luz de sus velas y por eso se está acostumbrado a trabajar solo con una, para no molestarle. Le cuesta más leer las cosas y es consciente de que la oscuridad le dañará los ojos pero mientras Ike duerma bien nada de eso importa.

—No, no has sido tu. Me he despertado solo.

Soren alza una ceja, escéptico.

—Ike, si ahora mismo el campamento se incendiara ni siquiera te darías cuenta. Mira, si he sido solo yo dímelo y...

—Dijiste que vendrías a la cama enseguida —le interrumpe apartándole el pelo de la cara, un gesto que irrita enormemente al mago—. Cuando duermo solo me doy cuenta, ¿sabes? Te hecho de menos.

Soren hace un ruidito exasperado.

—Hacerme sentir culpable no hará que me vaya a dormir antes —responde con voz fría—. Tengo que acabar esto para mañana y si no lo hago...

Antes de que pueda terminar la frase, Ike está inclinado sobre Soren, abrazándole con fuerza y hundiendo la cabeza en su pelo. El estratega tiembla durante un segundo, aun desacostumbrado a tanto contacto físico.

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo —murmulla contra su oído, húmedo y áspero—. Mañana estaremos ocupados todo el día. Quiero estar contigo un rato.

Soren querría darle una buena colleja a Ike ahora mismo, y recordarle que el destino de todo un ejército recae en sus manos. Que Skrimir atacará a cualquier cosa que se mueva como un imbécil si no le dan directrices, que Titania sabrá lo que han hecho y tendrá su mirada de madre preocupada clavada en el cogote todo el santo día, que como muera alguien será culpa suya y no se lo perdonará jamás.

Soren querría hacer muchas cosas, pero entre besos Ike borra todas sus preocupaciones. Le besa, y dice que ya encontrarán un buen árbol al que atar a Skrimir. Le besa, y le dice que tendrá _otra_ charla con Titania para que deje de mirarles así cada vez que hacen algo, por casto que sea. Le besa, y le dice que no morirá nadie, que todo saldrá bien, que entre los dos planearán la táctica perfecta, que les permita acabar con esto rápido para volver a casa. Le besa, y dice _te quiero _tantas veces que Soren termina por responder.

Al cabo de pocos minutos, ambos están arrebujados bajo las sábanas. Soren se ha quitado la túnica y las botas, quedándose únicamente con los pantalones, y cuando presiona su pecho contra el de Ike le abraza por la cintura, tira una pierna por encima de las suyas y se enreda en él. Esconde la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello e Ike hunde la nariz en su cabello, inspirando profundamente los olores que tanto le fascinan. Sus manos separan las negras hebras en un movimiento inconsciente, y Soren se abraza con más fuerza a él.

—Me encanta tu pelo —susurra aletargado. El moreno sabe que está sonriendo incluso si no lo puede ver.

—Lo sé.

El silencio que sigue a sus palabras es dulce y sosegado como el de una nana que les arrulla. Soren se está quedando dormido cuando oye la voz de Ike contra su oído, tan bajito que le cuesta oír las palabras.

—Cuando te excedes tanto me preocupo...¿sabes? No tienes una constitución muy fuerte, y sé que cuando estás muy metido en algún plan te olvidas de comer, y de dormir...pero por favor, piensa un poco más en ti mismo...no sé que haría sin ti...—con cada palabra, la voz de Ike se va desvaneciendo en los confines del sueño. Soren sonríe contra su cuello.

—Pensaba que tenías sueño, Ike.

—Parece que me has despertado. Duermete...

Cerrando los ojos, Soren susurra _gracias_, Ike responde _déjame dormir,_ y ambos entienden _te quiero. _Afuera empiezan a cantar los pájaros; su sueño no será muy largo, pero ellos no necesitan más.

* * *

_¿Y bien, que tal? Aish, echaba de menos escribir algo de fluff de estos dos, son la cosa más mona del mundo 3. Ahora mismo estoy jugando a FE10 de nuevo, me lo estoy pasando por segunda vez...¡en modo hardcore! Es la cosa más horrible del mundo._

_Recordad que los reviews son una excelente manera de alegrarme el día, tanto si os ha gustado como si no. ¡Decidme que os ha parecido!_

_Besos, _

_Ly ~_


End file.
